This invention relate generally to probe-carrying apparatus for positioning a sensing probe as required to make gas-pressure measurements or the like. More particularly, it relates to probe-carrying apparatus for selectively rotating, reciprocating, and revolving a probe carried thereby.
In modern gaseous diffusion plants for the separation of uranium isotopes, gaseous uranium hexafluoride (UF.sub.6) is circulated through the separation stages by large axial flow compressors. The typical compressor includes a cylindrical casing which houses the rotor-and-stator assembly. The casing is formed with an end inlet and a side inlet for the admission of UF.sub.6 and with an end outlet for discharge of the same. The inlet and outlet ducts are disposed substantially normal to the casing, since the UF.sub.6 must be turned through an angle of about 90.degree. as it enters and leaves the casing. Improvement of the designs of the compressor inlets and outlets depends to a large extent on how accurately UF.sub.6 pressure, temperature, and the like can be determined with the compressor casing under actual operating conditions. The probe positioner of this invention is designed to be mounted within the casing and to orient a sensing probe as required to determine various UF.sub.6 parameters while the compressor is being operated in a test loop. The positioner comprises a probe-carrying assembly which is mounted coaxially within the compressor casing and which can be actuated to position a sensing probe in various measuring stations in an annular region extending between the positioner and the casing. Positioning of the probe is effected by selectively moving it along its axis, rotating it about its axis, and revolving it about an axis of the positioner.